


Morning After

by jichanxo



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Embarrassment, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichanxo/pseuds/jichanxo
Summary: Jokrono endeavours to make Magus feel as embarrassed as possible after spending the night together. He succeeds.--Since I feel like I write mostly Magus making Jokrono flustered, here's the inverse. Just some morning tea, banter and embarrassment, exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Flex/Herds, Jokmagus, Jokrono/MagusVerborum





	Morning After

The dim light of the morning reached Magus’ eyes, and he groaned, refusing to wake up. He kept his eyes shut and tried to turn away, but the light and the faint noise from the next room over was enough to ensure he was too awake to try to continue to sleep. He grumbled, drowsily opening his eyes and accepting this. Time passed sluggishly as he lay there, listening to the faint noise from the kitchen. Magus pulled on the sheets, and something immediately felt off. He wasn’t wearing any clothes, was he? His memories of the previous night finally broke through the fog of drowsiness and made themselves known in all their embarrassing glory.

Magus quickly turned towards the other side of the bed, which was empty but clearly disturbed by someone staying the night with him. Turning to the ceiling with a sigh, Magus tried not to think about what he remembered, mostly failing. At the very least, he resisted the urge to hide under the covers in embarrassment. His butt hurt.

It wasn’t long before Magus heard footsteps approaching. In those last crucial moments alone, he could only panic as he realised just how mentally unprepared he was. His bedroom door opened, and just as he feared, it was Jokrono. As if it were entirely normal, he casually stepped in, holding two mugs. Unfortunately for Magus’ emotional state, he was wearing nothing but his underwear.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.” Jokrono tapped the door shut with his foot. “I made tea.”

Trying not to make a face, Magus sat up and took the cup, letting it warm his hands. “Thanks.”

Jokrono sat on the side of the bed, taking a sip from his own cup. It was nice. For a while, they both enjoyed their drinks in silence, and Magus almost hoped that they wouldn’t need to talk about whatever had happened between them. That hope was immediately dashed when Jokrono took a measured look at him and smiled.

“You’re red, you know.”

Magus tried not to choke. “…I am?”

“Mmhm.” He kept his eyes on him and took a long sip of tea. Magus tried not to stare back, conspicuously averting his gaze once he failed.

“Maybe—Maybe put on some clothes, you pervert.”

Jokrono scoffed. “And how much are you wearing under there? Don’t take your embarrassment out on me.”

Magus grumbled, holding his cup close. “It’s bad enough my roommate might see you like that.”

“Eh, he’ll get used to it. Better for it to be sooner rather than later, anyway.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, I only assumed after how much you enjoyed last night—”

“Oh my god.”

“—that you might want to do this again, but I suppose I shouldn’t make assumptions no matter how enthusiastic you—”

“Alright, alright, I get it already!”

Satisfied with his victory, Jokrono took a long drink from his mug. As if Magus wasn’t already embarrassed thinking about it, here he was, rubbing it in all the more. If Jokrono hadn’t already said he’d been blushing, he certainly would have been now.

“I wasn’t thinking about making this a thing, but… maybe,” Magus emphasised. “Maybe if you don’t make me do all the work next time, I’ll consider it.”

“Make you do all the—I didn’t make you do anything, Magus. You seemed to be enjoying yourself an awful lot up there, so I simply let you be.”

Magus sank lower into the bed. “Haven’t you embarrassed me enough?”

“I’ve got a little bit more left in me.”

“Ugh. At the very least, before anything like this happens again, I’m buying you a bathrobe.”

“That would be useful,” Jokrono nodded, “If I ever intended to wear it.”

“So, what? You’re going to make me embarrassed as often as possible by coming to my place and walking around almost naked every morning you have the chance?”

“That’s a great plan. As long as you’ll have me, I’ll taint your every morning of the sight of my naked body.”

“Jokrono, my butt hurts. For just one second can’t you be nice? Or do something nice for me?”

“I got you tea.”

“And that was very kind of you, but that’s not what I mean.”

Jokrono set down his cup on the bedside table. “Alright. Well, I don’t have all day, how do you want me?”

“Not like that either!”

“I know. Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

Magus glared at him and took a long drink from his cup, forcing Jokrono to wait for his answer. He made sure to glare at him a few seconds longer than necessary just to make a point of it.

“Put on a shirt, or something.” After addressing the immediate problem, Magus paused. “And buy me lunch, maybe.”

“A date.”

“Not a date. I should’ve just asked you for a twenty…”

“Definitely a date.”

Magus pouted, looking down at what was left in his cup. “Maybe.”

“So, you do want this to be a thing, after all.”

“I wasn’t planning on making this a thing when we—when last night happened.”

“But?”

Magus smiled. “You were right, I did enjoy myself.”

Jokrono burst into laughter, and Magus said no more, sipping at the remains of his tea.


End file.
